Soul eater/Sword art online/Kaze no stigma
This is an ultimate crossover and where it was for character through out their t.v shows and series and apart of the Soul eater crossover trilogy Soul eater * Maka * Soul * Blackstar * tusbaki * kid * liz * Patty * Corona * Hiro Kaze no stigma *Kazuma *ayano *Ren Sword art online * Kirito kazuto * yuuki Asuna * Yui * Kirigaya suguha * nagata shin'chi * kelin Plot As lord death gives them a mission to find out what medusa is up to and find her plan was to be and stop her from uniting the representatives villains to attack their enemies and stolen red haired girls through out the japan area and then they got their plane tickets and went to find kazuma and then ren was showing them the way to their home and met jugo lord death's old friend and find out that ayano has been captured and then kazuma told him the whole story and find out that someone is gathering new villains for conquest and then going kazuma's apartment for doing things and starting investigation through out all town and communicated lord death for hiro for help and new mission to find kirito and his address and then after Arthur was here and everyone went to kirito's address and then met asuna,yui,natgata,and kelin and on his friends,his sister,girlfriend/wife in game,and daughter,and find out that he saved everyones minds from being destroyed and death from sugou and kayaba akihiko and from imprisoning innocent people and from two games he has.and then they find out that they were not home and then they have school and kendo training and then they went into two groups to find them and then found them and finding out that they were studing and she was doing kendo and finding about they were leaving for home and for a party and then they were entering the party and meeting kirito and his friends whom were here and then mysterious men were here and communicating with medusa and then every villain from the dimension of space and time are here and the meeting can now begin and then they descided to defeat their enemies and by working together and putting their plans in one and putting out a vote and then after the party was over and they were having a sleepover telling him that he is a hero and a legend for saving 5000 people through aincrad and alheim,thinks that she knows that the representatives from their three dimensions are here and finding the ultimate weapon the eye of dimensions,then thinked that it could open a 12-second portal to one of the bad dimensions,and after they woken up and then finding out that sugou is opening his new mall and finding out that the eye could be inside and after they investigates sugou's mall and find 50 mall shop owners and finding out about medusa and the others are here running the mall and what do they say that they break into every restaurant and store tonight and what they did'n find out about kirito's friends are being kidnapped from men in black and then finding out that kyle from the live corporation is actually free and sugou in disguise and then in this night and they heard on the news that kirito's friends are being captured and by kidnappers and then finding that impossibility and then as they infiltrated the mall and broke into their restaurant and as they finding out the eye of dimensions is not real it is a myth and as they finding out that they heard free and sugou investigating the restaurant and as the heroes escape and as maka,soul,sughua,shinchi have find out that the kidnappers are actually medusa and sugou's and the arachnid minions and as they were planning to kill the heroes and sell them to the villains and as they think that kirito and everyone think that their enemies has changed and ayano was going to school And as they were finding about the their enemies ultimate plans and as they gain the ultimate power and as they were going to investigate their location and as they were following them to the docks and as they find out that kirito's friends were kidnapped and going to experiment with their ultimate weapon as they rescue them and They find out that dangerous men were going break into kirito's house and as they find out about That and as they escaped And got Catherine mcdonald's help and as they were finding a connection between their route and as they turn the pages and as they find out that they were going to release the kishins and as they used their immortality potion on them and made them more invincible and as they were going to gain the ultimate power and as they find out that sugou,medusa and arachnid could behind for all of this and as they were in sugou's mansion as they find a way inside and as they find the potion and with them sleeping but it was a trap and as they were to create a world with sugou married to asuna and as they captured his love,accomplices and their friends as they were going to another area in japan and as they were wipe their memories and as they fight them and defeated them with their fire and as they were going inside their underground transport and as they fighted their way inside and rescued their friends and love and catherine mc Donald and as they fighted their way and as asuna was tied up and thinked that was a dummy and as kirito tried to rescued her and as he was injured by sugou and medusa and arachnid whom were going with death as their punishment and as they fight to the death with strength and hard force and as sugou was piercing kirito's hand and as yui was fighting him and as the four of them were fighting medusa and arachnid and as asuna took the sword out of kirito and as sugou and kirito fight and as he cracked his arms and his back and punching his face and kicking his face and asuna was hanging rescuing her with the help of kazuma and as sugou was going to kill him and as he pierced his amr and as he defeats the three villains and captured him inside a sphere prism and as their transportation was destroyed and back at the airport and as they said goodbye to kazuma and kirito whom were going to live out with the rest of their lives and as they were going back to the death city for release and as they released medusa and her sister whom were going to get away and as they vow revenge once again and as sugou was watching asuna and find new ways to get kirito away from asuna and got captured by the police and strikes revenge once again.